fantasy_featherfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm just a monster
"please don't look at me, don't look at me, I'M A HIDEOUS MONSTER!" -''' Jayjay devastates when she's convert. Story When Jayjay became a werewolf she exit her house in the morning she explores her farm in business and she enters the outhouse completes the potty and she discovers the west couples enters her area if Jayjay chooses to stay then it takes minutes and they left If jayjay chooses to conversate the west couples are talking about her animals that they want for dinner but Jayjay refuses to take them because they're not for sale when they were suspicious they left her area and then her friend calls her requesting Jayjay to meet her in the town Jayjay enters the town and met her friend named Pigeon known as Pidge the western orange gal she tells her about Pidge's story and she tells her about the werewolves and after the conversation Jayjay was about to exit the public when suddenly Jayjay met her own fear the bull''' they hate something red as the bull have the cart it was going to break the hook If Jayjay transforms into her animal self then she causes the public to chase against her the angry mob chases her with horses and they're destructing their town and Jayjay escapes the town and enters her house If Jayjay runs then the bull got unhooked and chases Jayjay because of her red dress and her pants the bull destructs the town and it crashes the outside diner Jayjay enters her house meanwhile at night and looks into herself in the water fountain and devastates she has her clan and her brothers for the member and now she needs to deal with the public meanwhile in night Jayjay is in her house reading the magazine and there's the sudden on her window the outside it's an determinant sudden if it's the angry mob - They barges the house and finding the werewolf Jayjay exit the house and found more of the mob outside if she runs of fights Jayjay runs into the forest being chased by the angry mob they got those running horses with their carts and after escaping the mob she jumps and got hit right in the forehead by the huge rock. If it's the monsters she hears her farmhouse doing noises and she decided to check in her farmhouse she investigates inside her farmhouse and found the dead animals in blood it seems that they were eaten by these monsters when Jayjay's in the farmhouse by herself the lights flickers and she hears the ghostly whispers Jayjay discovers who ate the farm animals was the demons they came for blood she escapes the farmhouse and ran into the forest the demons are possessing the objects against her after escaping the demons Jayjay jumps and got hit right in the forehead by the huge rock meanwhile when Jayjay's knocked she wakes up and found her queen Jayjay sobs and her queen consoles they all need to find the location to be unharm they're really innocent people in lycanthropes. Players # Jayjay Burdell Choices The next morning Explore the farm # Feed the animals # Rebuild the bike # Plant the cornfield # Collect the bird feathers Explored the farm The outhouse Jayjay discovers the west people Hide - Jayjay waits for the passing time and they left. Conversate - Jayjay exit the outhouse and conversates the west couples after that they left. The phone rings Pigeon calls Pigeon: '''Hello um... is this Jayjay? sorry i was just finding out your real number giggle would you mind talking to me at the western town over here? chatting is way important for runnin' chickens. '''Head to the town Locate Pigeon Meets Pigeon They completes their conversation Exit the public The bull's pissed Chase Transform - The public freaks and they're battling Jayjay.' Chase' Run - The bull's unhooked and chases Jayjay Escape the town Jayjay enters her house Look at yourself In night The angry mob approaches or Jayjay hears her farmhouse The mob are intruding her house Battle Escape the house Caught - The mob fights Little caught - The mob chases Not caught - The mob is locating Escape complete 1/3 Another mob approaching Sneak Escape Battle Escape complete 2/3 The angry mob chases Jayjay in the forest Retreat to the wolves Jayjay's knocked Check the farmhouse # Locate the holes �� # Enter the farm The animals were deceased Check the animals Investigating the blood The light flickers The demons approaches Escape the farmhouse Escape complete 1/2 The demons chases Jayjay in the forest Retreat to the wolves Jayjay's knocked Jayjay wakes up Being an animal References # The Walking dead - Bonnie enters the cornfield being chased by the hunters # Beyond Two souls - Jodie Holmes runs into the forest being chased by the police # Become Human - Kara snaks to escape the house # Beyond Two Souls - Jodie investigates the dead animal Boss Battles # The bull the angry mob # The angry mob determinant # The demons 1 determinant Trivia # Vivziepop forgot to mentioned about Jayjay that she hates bulls because they hate her red dress and the red pants. Collectibles Cartoons # Cactus cartoon - Pinned at the wall inside the western building # Western gopher cartoon - Stuck in the bush